Zion
This article redirects to Zion's incarnation as a city system on the Unterganger Minecraft Server, for the real Zion, visit its official Pass-Pro YouTube page Zion was a city made by Neo, it is known for being pretty much out of anything ever seen and built on the server. Zion was involved or witnessed some recent major events on the server, including the founding of Sanostonburg and Ugultu's promotion; Zion is often mocked for its apparently rushed architecture and its reliance on WorldEdit, especially by KrebsLovesFiesh and NerdieSanders. After the Black August 13 Raids and the following raids, Neo is permabanned from the server, and his city was demolished. The site of city has since been annexed and is now a district of STB called Hassenfield. Masterplan Zion's purpose and final goal were top secrets, still, the master plan of the Zion city system was to create a network of small cities and underground settlements, these settlements, named "Zion n" (example: Zion 2) were going to consist of skyscrapers all following Zion's signature futuristic style. Eventually, Zion's capitol: Zion 1, was going to reach the size of 4 districts as of July 2018 claims and plans: District "Central"; District "Trinity"; District "Spaceport" and one yet unnamed district History Late-April to Mid-June 2018 Zion was conceived shortly after Neo stopped working on his first building in Eston Post. After wanting to build a home near his building to get the attention of other members including AlphaSkyRaider. Neo, who at the time went by the name Alxtra, started working on the home when he discovered a small cave system, due to his passion for Sci-Fi, de decided to build a secret lab which functioned as a prison for the 6 Main MLP characters, Neo did this because of his hate against the show and dislike of the fandom. Eventually, after this mocking cave was finished, he discovered a small ravine located under his Eston Post tower, after the home and the cave found the attention of player AlphaSkyRaider, the two started a project that was initially meant as a small joke: build a cave system for "Brony and Unterganger refugees" while the ravine found by Neo was the "Clopper prison". This project eventually brought to the development of a small underground settlement named "Unterganger Cave", and later, to a bigger and open ravine near Eston Post. This ravine was eventually settled and supposed to be named at first "Unterganger Ravine", but after AlphaSkyRaider lost interest in the project, he renamed the ravine to "Zion City", which was later on settled. This unusual settlement caught the attention of Ugultu as soon as he joined for the first time, calling its concept and architecture "interesting" By the beginning of May, the first masterplan on Zion was laid down, which consisted of creating a worldwide-ranging ravine-city network connected by tunnels and railways, Neo started seeking for ravines to found until he had to go inactive in Mid-May due to school final exams. While Neo's inactivity was prone to cancel the project, Ugultu worked on Sanostonburg and his transport Fegeline. Neo eventually came back from his break at the beginning of June, and after finishing his Eston Post settlement and canceling the "Unterganger Cave" for good, he moved on to find other ravines to add to his network. Mid-June to July 2018 A few days after his return, Zion went inactive again, calling for an eventual cancelation. In Mid-June, after ParrotAntics started working on his city called Tarrantia, Neo got called on by players AlphaSkyRaider and Ugultu, after they found a very big ravine system under the previously mentioned city; after neo came on and explored the ravine system, he got permission by ParrotAntics to found it, even if his city was clearly above it, he even gave Neo the permission to build a tall tower, which was the first ashamed attempt on a Zion skyscraper. In August 2018, ParrotAntics and Ugultu both decided to demolish Zion Spire skyscraper tower and close down the ravines, as they did it soon after. Now the place of Zion Spire tower became a part of road grid in Tarrantia, closing the ring around Who Wants to Be A Millionaire? show stage building. as it looked like on June 9th 2018 The tower was eventually copied to Zion Capital. Destroyed in August 2018. ]] After Neo built the thin tower, he eventually noticed his ravine system was too far from any previous Zion marked ravine, this brought him to a very controversial action, which consisted of making the ravine system in Tarrantia a completely different Zion territory named "Zion 2", and consequentially, after marking a network of 7 ravines in between Morioh and Eston Post, "Zion 1" later renamed to "Zion Capital" After the dozen ravines marked by Neo by Mid-June, he was eventually given the nickname "Ravine Pervert" due to his obsession with ravines, especially open and wide ones; this nickname is still used by some users to date. By the end of June, Neo had started construction on the first transport that would have connected his marked ravines: Boatlev line "Trinity" borrowed Sanostonburg's Fegeline boatlev technology to connect its ravines; the final result was criticised by Ugultu and KrebsLovesFiesh as a "clusterf**k" and as "too curvy for boatlev technology" Around the same time, and the final days of June, Neo finished the construction of Zion plaza and a ridiculously thin tower near the plaza, meanwhile, around the same time, Zion was being hit by waves of criticism by KrebsLovesFiesh; Ugultu; AlphaSkyRaider and especially NerdieSanders Eventually, Neo transformed the concept of Zion and its master plan into something different: by the start of July Zion was becoming an overground city, with at least 6 skyscrapers and 1 high-rise, its position, and exponential growth was alarming the OPs, especially NerdieSanders and Ugultu. July to August 2018 (Drama) By July, Neo had grown tired of the constant harassment against Zion by other players, while other players were completely against Zion's position and location, as Neo told them that its location was underground before founding the city and breaking his masterplan without any form of consent, also Zion was sued for infringing a border that was previously settled and settling too close to old settlements in general; Neo, in order to avoid conflict that would lead to an eventual ban, accepted the proposal to move to another location, which was selected in the outer east, instead of settling in the center of the server. When Neo and Ugultu prepared the region for Zion's move, eventually all of the present structures, excluding Boatlev Line "Trinity" were copied to the selected location by Ugultu; QuestionTuesdayFTW and NerdieSanders; after this move, the relationships with other cities, including Canabai and Morioh, significantly improved. The event gave birth to the mocking phrase "/blowup Zion" still used as a joke by Ugultu and AlphaSkyRaider. One of the consequences of the moving was Zion relying upon WorldEdit, Zion started asking OP Ugultu more and more things, instead of working for himself, the action was yet again criticised by KrebsLovesFiesh, accusing Neo of using Ugultu as a tool. July 2018 Fegeline Conflict By the Mid of July, conflicts started to escalate again after AlphaSkyRaider and Ugultu decided to found a shitpost city named Hasbro near his Menschbahn rail that connected Zion Capital with Zion 2; the conflict eventually escalated into a heated argument between Zion, Morioh, and Sanostonburg, because of the fact that Fegeline asked Zion, upon moving, to stay at least 30 blocks away from the Fegeline; eventually, the Zion party won the dispute, but had to pay some labour to Morioh as a compensation for the drama. Even if a contract was signed, conflicts escalated again after Zion announced its two next goals, which were: Creating a spaceport, and, removing the slope that passed below Fegeline, as its claim and air rights were removed; this conflict eventually degenerated into a very heated argument with WQ Josh going as far as insulting Neo for being an immature and unlikeable player, who only"acts like a baby" to obtain his cause; and after Neo reached out to QuestionTuesdayFTW to restore order in the server, WQ Josh and Ugultu called him "a child running to his mom" Eventually, the entire argument resulted in a one week impeach of Morioh mayor AlphaSkyRaider, Dorklich mayor KrebsLovesFiesh and the removal of Ugultu's mod powers, even Founding Father of Zion Neo got impeached for causing a huge drama event across the server. Eventually, during the first day of Zion's halt of construction and operation, Neo contacted Ugultu in a secret meeting to organize a new contract without breaking the Law and rules stated by OPs QuestionTuesdayFTW and NerdieSanders. Eventually, a verdict was reached between the two cities, and it was proposed to the Ops QuestionTuesdayFTW and NerdieSanders; as of August 12th, the rules were waiting for approval and Zion lays idle, waiting for Neo to return, meanwhile, Neo was about to work on how to build his incoming Spaceport project and laying down ways to handle further diplomatic issues like this without causing any kind of server drama. Raid & Destruction Zion was declared to be under control of Ugultu and ParrotAntics after Neo was banned for causing drama. Yet the days of such control were obstructed by Black August 13th Raid, done by 2 unknown players who logged into UMS and commited destruction of DA's Castle, RT Central building and Fegelein Main Square by pouring lava.This led to 5-day closure of the server by RDP. And after IP analysis it was proven Neo broke the ban and raided the server, and griefed aforementioned areas with unknown player from Japan. This only caused the increase of mocking Zion in general, that The National Records channel on Discord was filled with news describing violent acts commited by Insane State of Zion (or shortly ISIZ), mostly written by Gaker73 and formerly, KrebsLovesFiesh (who after being banned for leaking server info, was "revealed" to have been a member & benefactor of ISIZ). Also, a jet plane was added near one of Zion skyscrapers to imitate the September 11, 2001 attack on World Trade Center in New York. During the closure time, most of the players debated if the Zion should remain untouched, be reconstructed and developed by someone else, or destroyed entirely. The poll has shown a division among the players, and attempts to renegotiate "peace treaty" with Neo led to QuestionTuesdayFTW's stepping down from the operator degree and leaving the server. Also, control of the Zion was handed to AlphaSkyRaider. At August 20th, a session of Fegelein Senate issued a vote about future of Zion. Aside AlphaSkyRaider, who lead the session and abstained from vote, only ParrotAntics, Ugultu and Gaker73 participated in it. PA and Ugultu voted for leaving Zion and further development of it, while Gaker stood for it's destruction. The vote has to be repeated twice, as Ugultu issued a secret vote by ballots. By the time, Zion was redesigned to look like run down ghost town, where many blocks were missing, and blue glass was changed to pale green. On August 21st, 2018, Ugultu, having an acceptance of other players, decided to demolish Zion permanently. Due to the size of construction, he removed every single block type possible of the area, to avoid server's override and emergency shutdown. Final destruction command via WorldEdit was issued at 21:45 UTC, where all pale quartz blocks forming the city were removed. All process of Zion destruction was filmed by ParrotAntics and uploaded on YouTube. As he said: ''I will do it instead of Delphox, who has used to make similar videos before, because of his actual condition. ''On September 5th, 2018, all Zion-related buildings in Eston Post were deleted due to chunk renovation issued by Ugultu and Nerdington. The only remnant of Zion is the plane which used to face it's nose on one of skyscrapers. The last place of standing for Zion was later annexed by Ugultu as new district of Sanostonburg called Hassenfield, and joined the area of space center built next to it. Category:Cities Category:Demolished Category:Towns